


Eager to Please

by blacktofade



Series: Good Kitty [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Daniel share a moment together while Daniel is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

“Come, Daniel,” Alexander says patting his thigh, knowing he gives Daniel no choice but to obey. Daniel unfurls himself from the settee, stretching lethargically before he crawls into Alexander’s lap, knees sliding down the sides of the armchair’s cushion. He links his fingers behind Alexander’s neck and rests his face in the crook of his shoulder, purring gently when Alexander brings a hand up and rubs his back softly. “Such a good boy,” he murmurs quietly and Daniel snuggles closer.

“It is bad tonight,” Daniel whispers, lips grazing Alexander’s skin and Alexander’s hands drop to Daniel’s waist, gripping tightly.

“Is that so?”

His fingertips slide under the hem of the short nightshirt Daniel wears and Daniel whines low in his throat, pushing back into the touch.

“It _aches_.”

Alexander slides his hands around to cup Daniel’s ass, pulling his cheeks slightly apart, and making Daniel mewl softly. Even from a distance he can feel how slick Daniel is; how the wetness created by his heat drips down his thighs. He circles his thumb around Daniel’s entrance, feeling how warm and pliant he is and it hardly takes any effort at all to let the tip slip inside.

Daniel moans and pants against Alexander’s neck, his breath humid, teeth barely grazing his skin.

“Please, Alexander,” he begs, arching backwards, letting Alexander’ thumb slide further into him. His tail flicks lazily from side to side, nudging against Alexander’s arm with every repetition and Alexander wants nothing more than to hold it aside as he fucks Daniel with his fingers. He grips the base of Daniel’s tail with one hand, keeping Daniel from covering himself up, while he slips his thumb free and replaces it with his forefinger.

Daniel lets out a low yowl and bites at Alexander’s neck, teeth sinking in just enough to pinch. Alexander crooks his finger and slides it slowly in and out, teasing Daniel with the soft touch. Daniel rolls his body, forcing Alexander’s finger deeper and his tail jerks in Alexander’s grasp.

“Alexander!” Daniel gasps out, voice muffled by skin.

Alexander smiles to himself, knowing how crazy his actions are making Daniel, knowing how the itch will only intensify the longer he teases him. He slowly draws the digit out, circling Daniel’s clenched hole once more before he pushes two inside, stretching Daniel out further. Daniel ruts forward, hard cock nudging warmly against Alexander’s stomach as precome soaks through the thin shirt.

“Is that good, Daniel?”

Daniel doesn’t reply, just lets out a whine and pushes back for more. Alexander’s fingers meet no resistance as they slide in and out of Daniel, and he cannot ignore the quiet squelch of the wetness around them, telling him that Daniel is more than ready for him. He savours the moment, however, as he quickens the pace, driving his fingers into Daniel’s body with enough force that Daniel begins letting out soft noises each time they slide in as far as they can. The slap of skin on skin reverberates around the quiet room, sending a shiver of arousal down Alexander’s spine.

“What do you want, Daniel?” he asks, slowing the pace once more, until Daniel’s meeting the movements of his hand, thighs shaking with the strain.

“M-more,” he groans, hands tangling into Alexander’s hair and Alexander slips a third finger into him when he’s certain he’ll least expect it. Daniel arches up, keening loudly, and tries his best to ride Alexander’s fingers, body squeezing around his knuckles. When Alexander begins to thrust them into him roughly, Daniel trembles, pushing closer to Alexander’s chest, rubbing frantically against him, cock trapped in the space between them.

Daniel’s gown does nothing to hide his form, becoming almost sheer with sweat and precome, and Alexander can’t look away from how it clings to Daniel’s body like a second skin. Wetness drips around his fingers where he pushes them into Daniel’s tight heat and the scent of sex hangs heavily in the air. To Alexander, it is the perfect way to spend a night, and Daniel is thankfully often willing to fulfil his wishes. He slips his free hand behind Daniel’s head and guides his mouth down to his own, letting his hunger show by nipping at Daniel’s bottom lip, only letting go once he tastes blood.

Daniel whimpers into his mouth and pushes forwards for more, licking his way between Alexander’s lips and sucking softly on his tongue. Alexander imagines Daniel’s mouth wrapped around other parts of him and shoves his fingers in deeper, just to feel the vibrations of Daniel’s moans. He tries his best to scissor his fingers inside him, but Daniel is just too tight, his muscles keeping Alexander’s hand in place, as though the last thing he wants is for Alexander to slide his fingers free. However, that’s exactly what Alexander does.

He slowly drags his hand away, giving one last teasing stroke over Daniel’s entrance before he moves his hand to Daniel’s waist, holding him steady. Daniel pulls his mouth away, lips shiny and swollen, and hisses loudly, his contempt clear.

“Now, now,” Alexander teases, leaning in and forcing Daniel to accept the kiss he places at the corner of Daniel’s mouth, even though he wriggles and attempts to pull away. “Anger will get you nowhere.”

Daniel digs his nails into the tender skin of Alexander’s neck and hisses again.

“If you won’t give me what I want, I’ll do it myself.”

Alexander hides his mirth as well as he can, but he still can’t help but laugh when Daniel pulls free from his grasp and stumbles back from the chair as few paces. Daniel looks rumpled and entirely debauched, the oversized shirt he wears slipping off one shoulder. He turns and slides to his knees, pressing his cheek to the floor while he raises his hips and tugs his clothing up over his hips, revealing where he’s wet and ready. His tail stands upright, the end flicking from side to side as Daniel’s hand creeps over his thigh and around between his parted cheeks. He teases around his own entrance with one finger, his face at an angle as he watches Alexander as though waiting for a reaction.

Alexander does nothing until Daniel moves, presses three fingers into his body, and he grabs Daniel’s wrist, halting the action, but keeping the fingertips inside him to make him wait.

“You only had to ask,” he drawls, palming himself through his trousers with his other hand. Daniel jerks in his hold, trying to push his fingers in deeper, but Alexander tightens his grip and listens to the gasp Daniel lets out. “What would you like me to do, Daniel?”

Daniel doesn’t answer, face twisted into an expression of clear frustration.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you,” he presses, moving his hand slightly and sliding Daniel’s fingers further inside. “I am not a mind reader.”

Daniel mumbles something into the floor, clearly unwilling to say it louder, but Alexander continues teasing.

“A little louder, Daniel; I can’t hear you.”

He watches as Daniel bites his forearm, taking out frustration before he pulls his head back and looks over his shoulder to meet Alexander’s gaze.

“Fuck me,” he pleads, leaving no room for argument as he spreads his thighs wider apart and arches his back, presenting himself to Alexander for the taking. As any man with half a brain would do, Alexander gives in, unable to continue tormenting Daniel, not when he asks so nicely. He draws Daniel’s hand free, stroking one hand over the smooth skin of Daniel’s buttocks to soothe him when he struggles and complains, probably thinking that Alexander only means to tease him further. He unbuttons his trousers and unlaces his underwear, pushing his clothes down only far enough to free his arousal.

Alexander waits for just a moment, watching Daniel’s opening twitch with anticipation before he spreads him open with his thumbs and sinks inside, the pink hole stretching obscenely around his cock. Daniel lets out a noise that sounds remarkably similar to a long sigh of relief as Alexander slides the entire way into him, only stopping when his tightened sac presses against warm skin and he cannot go any deeper.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, folding himself at the waist and pressing a kiss to Daniel’s shoulder through his shirt.

One of Daniel’s hands shoots backwards, gripping Alexander’s thigh to hold him in place as he whines and nods.

“Yes,” he sobs, letting his head fall back to the floor. “ _Yes_.”

Alexander presses one palm to the centre of Daniel’s back, pushing him down and arching his spine, positioning him for the best angle. He draws slowly out, letting Daniel feel the drag of his entire length before pushing back in, listening to the slick noise of Daniel being filled again. Daniel hums and scratches his nails down Alexander’s thigh, the sting making Alexander smile and push further into Daniel, shoving him forward until Daniel has to reach out and brace himself.

It is easy to find a rhythm when Daniel punctuates each thrust with a moan, getting louder when Alexander hits a particularly good spot. He aims each slide forward with precision, Daniel remaining tight and hot around him, squeezing and teasing without doing anything other than kneeling there. Alexander lets the head of his cock slip out, rubbing it against Daniel’s hole for a moment before pressing inside once more, loving the way, Daniel shifts back into the feeling, stretching around him again.

His thrusts turn sharp and fast, their thighs slapping together, and Daniel’s breathing and quiet mewling are the loudest noises in the room. The wetness around his cock alone is almost too much for him; the sounds of their bodies sliding together are vulgar and deafening as his hips pick up speed. Daniel’s feline ears lower, flattening atop his head, and he pushes back into every single thrust, meeting him with enough force that Alexander actually had to hold onto his waist with his free hand.

“ _More_ ,” Daniel pleads, curving his body until it almost looks as though it hurts, but Daniel just moans louder as though he’s finally found what he’s been looking for. When Alexander sees Daniel’s hand sliding downwards towards his cock, he brushes it aside and pins him harder to the floor, forcing him to lie still.

“You will come from my cock alone, Daniel,” he orders, slamming into Daniel’s body, drawing cries of pleasure and frustration from him. “I know you can do it.”

Daniel hides his face in the crook of his elbow, but his body reacts to the words, tightening around him until it almost begins to hurt.

“Be a good kitten, Daniel; show me how beautifully you come.”

The noise Daniel lets out goes straight to Alexander’s cock as Daniel’s back bows and he tosses his head back, his mouth open wide in a cry of ecstasy. His body clenches around Alexander’s cock and he feels the exact moment Daniel comes because Daniel freezes in place for just a moment before collapsing forward, leaving himself open for Alexander to take. He rubs Daniel’s shoulders soothingly, shushing him quietly as he gasps and pants.

“You obey so well now, Daniel. You are so eager to please.”

He continues thrusting into Daniel, holding his waist up just how he wants it, while Daniel slumps against the floor, limbs askew. Daniel’s gently convulsing muscles slowly draw him closer to the edge, Alexander’s body tightening with built-up pleasure, reaching its peak when Daniel turns his head, meeting Alexander’s gaze, eyes hooded and glazed, silently begging for everything Alexander has to offer. He slides in as far as he can before he releases, a wave of feeling washing over him, dragging him under until he’s gasping for breath and shuddering deep inside Daniel.

Daniel moans softly, nudging back slightly, as though to make sure he has every drop of Alexander’s come within him, pushing it in further. Alexander allows him to so for a moment before his sensitive cock begins to soften and he pulls himself free. Daniel remains with his waist in the air and his slick entrance still twitches slightly as though to adjust to the loss. The redness of Daniel’s skin makes the wetness Alexander leaves behind even more prominent where it clings to him in sticky strands and he can’t bring himself to wipe it away.

With gentle hands, Alexander carefully encourages Daniel to lie flat on the floor, letting him curl up on his side atop a nearby rug, knees drawn towards his chest. As he watches, more seed drips from Daniel’s body, leaving slick trails behind in their wake, and the thought of it mixing with Daniel’s own essence makes his exhausted cock twitch feebly. He rubs a palm down Daniel’s side, eventually resting it on his hip when he reaches it. He squeezes softly and Daniel lets out a small mew before rolling over to face him. His eyes are entirely shut now and he looks on the verge of sleep.

Alexander smiles to himself before rising to his feet and grabbing the thick blanket draped over the back of the settee. He tucks it around Daniel’s body, watching him burrow into it, hands curling into the soft material. He looks far too cosy for someone entirely spent and lying on the floor, but he can’t bring himself to disturb Daniel’s peace. He throws another log onto the fire to make sure Daniel remains warm, before fastening his clothes and moving back to his armchair.

With fingers steepled under his chin, Alexander watches Daniel sleep, remaining in place until long into the night.


End file.
